This proposal requests stipends, tuition, and other support for a Training Program in Social Development at the University of Maryland. The program will focus on multi-level training in social development, including social-affective, social-cognitive, social-biological, social-relational, and social-cultural processes, and will include normal and clinical populations. The training program will provide the scientific knowledge and the research experience that prepares predoctoral trainees for positions as faculty in institutions of higher education and researchers in dedicated research institutions. The program involves 8 core faculty and 8 affiliated faculty. The core faculty are from the Developmental Science and Educational Psychology specializations within the Department of Human Development. The affiliated faculty are tenured and nontenured faculty from our department and from other off-campus institutions (Georgetown University and the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development). Predoctoral trainees are enrolled in the doctoral program in the Department of Human Development. Trainees will be expected to conduct research and gain knowledge of social development through an in-depth mentorship program and experience in several laboratories. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]